


Morning Diversions

by awintersrose



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Measures must be taken, Morning After, Morning Routines, Rasa needs them to work, RasaThird Mini Bang, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Third wants to play hooky, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: When Rasa needs to get to work, the Third Kazekage will do just about anything to keep him in bed.
Relationships: Rasa/Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Morning Diversions

**Author's Note:**

> For the RasaThird Mini Bang - Caught!
> 
> This version of the Sandaime Kazekage references @thatshipcat's headcanons, which I adore. Note that Rasa and Nadir are distant cousins. If that is not your cup of tea, then you have been warned.

As a general rule, Rasa has never been the type to lie in bed and laze the morning away upon waking. There have always been far more important things to do. Like training, bathing, going to work and attending to the growing stack of invoices on his desk that are undoubtedly multiplying like bunnies at the height of spring.

Except for the fact that his bedpartner doesn’t think so at all - in fact he’s not stirred one bit, and a bronzed arm lies locked around Rasa’s waist as securely as if it were wrought of iron.

His cousin could do it with his iron sand, and far too easily.

“It’s getting late.” The words are uttered softly, in a gentle attempt to rouse an already-awake Kazekage, but it seems that the Third is playing possum. “I promised the Weavers’ guildmaster a final budget confirmation with regard to the trade agreements today…”

Rasa receives a grumbling groan in response, as one lazy golden eye opens and promptly closes again. He’s pulled more tightly against Nadir’s chest as hot breath blooms against his neck.

“The old miser can wait. You’ve much more important things to do.” Soft lips brush Rasa’s neck with each utterance, setting his skin alight with new goosebumps.

Except for the fact that he had such ‘important things’ to do the night before, and various occasions before that - in the strategy tent, in the Kazekage’s office, in the baths, and wherever the mood has happened to strike Nadir of late. With the current political troubles, it seems such a mood has been a frequent companion to the Kazekage. And so has Rasa.

It’s not that he’s complaining; the only issue at hand is the impact such attentions are having on his work, and that is something Rasa simply cannot abide. Not easily, anyway.

“Ra-sa… why do you have to argue?” Nadir whines, relinquishing his hold, but dragging fingers along sensitive flesh as he does. “It’s so much better here.”

He lies back among dark pillows, looking every bit the jewel of the Land of Wind, a god among men. Those golden eyes burn with a chatoyant glimmer, long fingers tracing the elegant, nude lines of his own body. Nadir sighs. The sight is meant to be entrancing and it is, but Rasa knows what he is after, and this morning they really have to _go to work_.

“Because you, my Lord, also have meetings to attend. I would be derelict in my duties if I did not see to it that your business was well served.” 

Rasa sits up and turns to get out of the bed, thinking he’s gained ground - a small victory. A few more steps and he can begin his morning ablutions and convince Nadir to do the same. They will be well on their way. Productive.

In the space of a single breath or a swift shunshin, Nadir is suddenly on his knees before him.

“Dear cousin, my business,” Nadir pushes his knees apart, “and your _service_ are best fulfilled right here.”

A few passes of his tongue and a wily grin later, his Kazekage looks up. “I take it you agree now?”

Rasa can only nod, resigned to his fate and caught in a familiar trap yet again. It's not as if he can continue to protest - insubordination is insubordination after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)


End file.
